New year's hurt heart
by Wolfeexarfxarf
Summary: Songfic, parody of you belong with me, New years fiction i guess? Either way Shipping feels.


A/N: New year's fanfic! I guess it could relate to current story? look at me procrastinate from TLS? I guess it's cool. For my Dear~

* * *

"_You're pestering Alfred, he's upset._

_He goes off about you murdering his husband._

_Well, he doesn't get your humor like I do._"

" Dude that wasn't cool you killed us!" Alfred yelled about the game, Sims, currently Amber just killed Alfred's family and may have over-killed the husband. She was laughing about his face when he was on fire. Alfred didn't seem to get the humor. I silently laughed.

* * *

"_I'm in the cabin, it's a typical Friday night._

_I'm thinking about you and the stuff that he doesn't like._

_And he'll never know your story like I do._"

Laying in my bed I look to the side to find the photo when it was me and Amber, when everything was better. I don't get how they got together, he was just so noisy and loud and egoistic. She was cold, blunt, and overall soft inside.

* * *

"_Well, he wears bomber jackets, and I wear uniforms._

_He's a hero and I'm the second-biggest-country._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could sense that I'm the one who understands you._

_Don't matter if you're blind, Amber you'll see._

_You belong with me, you belong with me._"

I looked at Alfred, did she go out with him because of how he looks? Was it the leather bomber compared to my plaid cotton jacket? I know it can't be because of his heroistic tendencies. I wish she'd realize she should get with me. I mean if she would see.

* * *

"_Up on the cabin of my place we embraced._

_Making up for all the shit in the meeting we faced._

_Somehow, you got me to wear this stupid sweater._

_Well, I guess it's not all that bad._

_And you've got a smart-ass grin that gives me butterflies._

_I love to see that spark of mischief in your eyes._

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that. _

_Why are you in love with a douche like that?_"

Amber snuggled closer as we watched movies in the cold winter nights in a warm soft blanket. We just got out of school and Alfred ditched us to celebrate with his friends. After getting to my house she threw a hand knitted, purposely ugly Christmas sweater, just for me. There goes that romance part, where she silently grins teeth showing and all. Maple, that's cute! Next comes a romance, it sort of repeats how Alfred and Amber's relationship is. I can see hurt in her eyes.

" He wears bomber jackets, and I wear uniforms.

He's you- you okay?" I asked, looking at her. She turned away.

" It's fine, dear, Just tired." She leaned back. I left it be, I don't want to push her. Soon we feel alseep, I could feel her snuggle closer.

* * *

"_He wears bomber jackets, and I wear uniforms._

_He's a hero and I'm just a reject._

_Dreaming of the day where you wake up and find what you really need has been here the whole time._

_If you could sense that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Don't matter if you're blind, Amber you'll see._

_You belong with me."_

I looked at how she carelessly shoved Alfred away. A daily occurrence of when he takes his pick-up lines and gestures too far. I sighed, I wish she'd realize... She belongs with me.

* * *

"_Standing by, just waiting at your door._

_All this time, how could you not know, Amber,_

_You belong with me, You belong with me._

_Oh, we'll have a love like Serendipity, Jersey Girl, Love Actually, Miss Congeniality, She's Out Of My League, Kate and Leopold, The Switch, You've Got Mail, Just Go With It, The Proposal, Fever Pitch, Crazy Stupid Love and Hitch."_

I was waiting at her door. She called me over saying it was important and that she can't take no for an answer. Not that I'd deny her. She opened the door, her eye liner was wiped carelessly, and no lights hit her eyes. Making them dull, she pulled me in and hugged me she apparently kept her self until I came. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. I grabbed movies and a blanket. I started and movie and she snuggled against me.

* * *

"_Did you know I'm not the only one who's felt this feeling all along?_

_I know you see, c'mon, Amber!_

_Standing side by side at the cabin._

_All this time, secretly, we've both known that we_

_Never needed to see_

_Cause love is blind, Amber._

_Have you thought maybe,_

_you never needed to see me?_

_Love is Blind, Amber."_

She fell asleep against me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I turned off the tv, grabbing a tissue I wiped away the left over tears. So apparently Alfred broke up with her. He noticed she wasn't very happy being his girlfriend. Although she seemed to be okay and happy he cared. She had a overwhelm of guilt and heartbreak. All her relationships she didn't like them as much in the beginning but she grew into loving them. Same happened with Alfred, and he cut her off.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, and then to her lips. Slowly I let sleep over come me mumbling, " _Love is blind_"

* * *

A/N: It's a song fic, parodying "You belong with me" Lyrics by my lovely again~


End file.
